User talk:JenJanex
Welcome! Uploading Replica Pages Please stop uploading replica pages, it is not allowed. --— PerryPeverell 09:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Second warning. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Hand on a second, I uploaded the good ones, where as some one uploaded that comic one, that would be classed as a "replica" too its idiotic that I cant make the page nice, and show people the pretty entries? :I'll keep uploading them so people can see how lovely the actual entries were. NOT bland! Charmed was far from bland, it was a good show and deserves good pages. I uploaded them. theres not illegal or wrong with that! im not breaking the law! :Fan made/Replica pages are NOT aloud on here, it's always been a rule on here. If you keep breaking them, you will be blocked. And the one from the Comic, is taken from the Comics. I'm pretty sure the ones you are uploading are FAN MADE. And there wasn't even an entrie in the Book of Shadows about them, it was never completed. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :It's sad, its helping make the wikia better. if thats not allowed, then oh be dammed. its pretty sad! :I didn't make the rule, I don't know who did. It just isn't allowed, end of that. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Well someone change the rules.. its silly! who owns the page? I'll ask them later. :No, we're not changing the rules. The person who made this page left like 4 years ago, the current bureaucrats on here now are myself and KhanWiz and he'll tell you the exact same thing, they're not aloud. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Hello, Guardian here. I have made many rules for this wiki; and I understand they are a pain to follow but this wiki has been burnt too many times. He are not going to allow this JenJanex but what I am going to let you to do it post them on your Userpage. That is all we are going to let you do. Post them on your userpage, you can put them on a gallery if you want but do not post them on the articles. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Even that was not allowed with the rule. The wiki always had a zero tolerance for uploading replica pages. Look, these pages that JenJanex uploaded are made by people that I personally know. The entries come from a woman named Caroline and the drawings of the sisters come from a guy named Wayne. The main reason why replica pages are not allowed on here is because they are fan content and because those people who made them actually sell them as well. --— PerryPeverell 11:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: She can put on her page as long as she says it is fan-made. The GIFs on your page are fan-made but we have not banned them (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yes, but that's different, they are used everywhere by anyone. They were put on the web for people to use, and I actually made one of them. These replica pages are sold by the people who made them. When they find them on here they'll want them removed anyway. --— PerryPeverell 11:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Fine, I guess if they come here, then we do have to remove them. @JenJanex; sorry but we cannot have them on this wiki. I know you must be annoyed but that has been the rule, it was made before I was even active. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, the gif's of TVD I put on my page, the Glee one's Glenn put's on his, are more or less used for promoting the actual show. With the Replica pages, you're basically stealing someone's work and promoting it on another website/page, which on some levels can be theft. I think. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Hey, sorry to everyone having to waste their time commenting to this. my laptop got hacked, and it had a few pages of charmed stuff, the person who hacked it, trashed this page and my facebook and other places, so that wasn't me, I myself understand the rules of uploading replica pages. sorry for any inconvience the idiot hacker caused. -Jenxx Fan Images Please do not add fan made, altered images to official articles, like The Charmed Ones. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. can I put them in the Galleries though? -Jen xx :Well no, not really. xD The Gallery is on the official Charmed One's article. However you can put it on your page. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : :I mean the Galleries where people put any photo's including fan based? instead of on official pages? -Jen xx Your Likes I love Glee, Criminal Minds and Twilight (:! --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) There amazing! I love my movies and my tv <3 aha x